<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the distance between by xiyous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393869">the distance between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyous/pseuds/xiyous'>xiyous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study, Timeskip, kagehina day, slight canon divergence and manga spoilers, why is this a tag pls help him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyous/pseuds/xiyous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nine days since Hinata left for Brazil.</p>
<p>— realizing you're in love with your best friend who's half way across the world kind of sucks, but kageyama and hinata make it work. they always do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the distance between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy 9/10 kagehina day!!!!</p>
<p>everything i've written up until now has been domestic fluff so i thought i would try something a little different :o this is way longer than anything i've written before (actually it's more than my first 3 fics combined fdskjdf) and i spent a lot of brain power writing this so hopefully yall enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been nine days since Hinata left for Brazil.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Not that Tobio was keeping count or anything. He had his own life to worry about after all, like what to pick up from the store that he’ll actually be able to cook or which subway line he’s going to take to the Adlers training facility tomorrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>It’s not like Hinata's the only one adapting to a new environment</em>, Tobio thinks to himself as he navigates the busy street home. Because home wasn’t Miyagi anymore but a small apartment in the middle of a city he barely knows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But maybe it’s the unfamiliarity of it all that makes Hinata’s absence even more pronounced. It’s not hearing the other boy’s boisterous laughter in the morning or the snappy banter in his ear that makes Tobio realize how long it’s been since he’s been left alone with his own thoughts like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s not like he <em>missed</em> Hinata - how could he miss someone who was constantly spamming him with pictures of the beach or every stray cat he spotted? Hinata texted the group chat so often that he felt more in the know about his life than he ever had, whether he was asking for the updates or not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I do not miss Hinata</em>, Tobio reiterates in his head when his phone dings as he’s unlocking his front door, absentmindedly pressing the notification. He just misses having the constant in his life, that’s all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[to:direct]</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: [image.jpg]<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: look at this cat i saw on my morning run!!<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: it was grumpy like u :D</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It reminds him of the way Hinata used to grab his wrist, pulling him in the direction of whatever interesting thing he so urgently needed to show him. How Tobio’s heart would skip a beat seeing how excited the other boy was and how flushed his cheeks would get when he was flashed that bright smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How he was so close to fully realizing his feelings until the news that Hinata would be gone for a year crashed into him. How he let the other boy leave with nothing more than a ‘good luck’ and ‘goodbye’.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s no point in dwelling on it now, Tobio thinks bitterly. He’s nine days too late anyways.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's leaving the training facility for the day when he hears the first ding. He plans to ignore it until he gets home - his after-practice commute is reserved for blasting mind numbing music in his headphones while reflecting on his performance that day. But there’s two more dings a few moments later, and Tobio finally gives in by the fourth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[to:direct]</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: kageyamaaaaaa<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: what r u doing rn??<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: it’s past 3 ik ur practice is over<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: i’m bored (´･_･`)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio squints at his phone to make sure he’s reading it correctly. He’s well aware of the time difference between Japan and Brazil, mostly because Hinata wouldn’t stop complaining about the jet lag in his first few days. He knows how much Hinata hates running on an opposite schedule than everyone back in Japan, so he <em>knows</em> it’s the middle of the night for him. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: it’s 3am. sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sends out the short response as he fumbles with his subway pass at the turnstile hoping it’ll be enough to entertain Hinata, but it’s only seconds later when he gets another message.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: i can’t<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: that’s y i’m bored</p>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: i don’t see what you want me to do about that.</p>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: can i call you ＼(;´□｀)/ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He narrowly avoids tripping over his own feet as he enters the subway cart. They’ve texted plenty since he left, sure, but calling was a whole different story. Tobio’s never been one to enjoy talking on the phone - something about not being able to see the other person’s reaction struck his nerves. But no matter how much he wants to deny it to himself, it’d be nice to hear Hinata’s voice again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: i’ll be home in 10 minutes. you can call me then.</p>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: :DDDDD</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tries not to overthink things on the rest of the trip home but that doesn’t stop his heartbeat from speeding up as he enters his apartment. He tosses his gym bag haphazardly onto the floor and flops onto the couch before shooting Hinata a quick update to tell him he’s home. It’s doesn’t take long for his phone to ring and Tobio lets out a deep breath before answering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Kageyamaaaaaa.</em>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why did you want to call me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Rude! Not even a ‘how are you, Hinata?’ or ‘what are you up to, Hinata?'</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Considering it’s 3am for you, I’d assume you’re not up to much.” That earns him a scoff from the other end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Still as straightforward as ever, Bakageyama. Though it’s probably going to get worse now that you’re spending so much time around Ushijima. How’s your training going? You have your debut match in two weeks, right? I’ll be watching so don’t embarrass yourself! I’ll probably have to find a livestream of it somewhere online but it shouldn’t be too hard…</em>” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s used to Hinata’s rambling by now - he’s been on the receiving end of it for three years. But there’s something different about this time. It’s like there’s a slight hint of nervousness to his voice that Tobio can’t quite put his finger on when he can’t see the other boy’s face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe he’s not the most observant when it comes to other people’s feelings, but he’s spent enough time with Hinata to pick up on his subtle hints. Considering how he couldn’t sleep and he was the one initiating the call, it’d make sense if there was something on Hinata’s mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s not really sure how to go about confirming his suspicions, but there’s a moment where Hinata starts to trail off and Tobio takes the chance to interject. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How about you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Huh? What about me?</em>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um, how’s your training going?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Oh, it’s going well. I’ve met some cool people who are helping me out, but it’s definitely different. Sometimes…</em>” Hinata pauses. “<em>Sometimes it’s really hard, doing this type of training and trying to survive in a foreign place at the same time. But it’ll be worth it in the end</em>.” The other end goes quiet and Tobio pursues his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you adjusting okay? I mean, volleyball aside.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>I’ll be alright. Just need to adapt I guess. Sometimes I wish I was back home where everything’s already familiar, but I know I need this. It’ll-</em>“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…be worth it in the end,” Kageyama finishes his sentence for him and he can hear the other boy laugh quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“Man, I’m getting predictable. This isn’t good." </em>The two of them exchange a few quips then Hinata changes the subject, but there’s a thought in the back of Tobio’s head that nags at him for the rest of the conversation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wants to tell Hinata that he didn’t have to leave, that he could’ve made his own life easier if he didn't. He would’ve helped him become the best and they could’ve fought to the top together, just like how they always do. He could’ve stayed here. In Japan. With him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Tobio doesn’t. He can hear in his voice how much Hinata wants this, how much he wants to prove that he can be a valuable player on his own and not just be half of some high school partnership. Tobio wants to be selfish, but for now he keeps his mouth shut and ignores the weight in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s not keeping track of the time but when Hinata declares that he’s going to go and attempt a few hours of sleep, he’s surprised to see that an hour’s already passed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>I’ll tal-</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It feels weird,” Tobio suddenly blurts out. "Setting to someone who isn’t you. But we’re both doing what we have to do to get better, so I’ll wait for you at the top.” He really doesn’t know where this sudden confession is coming from, but he knows he’ll be thinking about it for days if he doesn’t get it out now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s a pause on the other end. “<em>Of course. I won’t lose to you, Kageyama,</em>” Hinata says smugly, but he can’t miss the lingering endearment too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s almost five o'clock when he finally hangs up. He’ll have to scrape together what’s in his fridge and make dinner soon. There’s also the tape from today’s practice match that he has to watch and the laundry he’s been putting off doing for days. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For now, all he wants to do is sink into his couch and try to shake his thoughts about a certain spiker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s a few days after their call when he bumps into Yachi. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a pure chance encounter, really. He had decided to wander around the city on one of his rare days off and she had been in the area running errands. They talk about how they’ve been, what they’ve been up to, and no matter how much Tobio hates small talk, he’s never been more glad to see a familiar face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite what it seemed like, he likes to think he and Yachi got along very well. He’s not bubbly like Hinata or intuitive like Yamaguchi, but they have their own understanding of each other. They can sit like this - in a secluded café off the main road exchanging quiet conversation and feel completely comfortable with each other’s presence. Yachi knows by now that Tobio can’t always find the words, and he knows that sometimes she just needs someone to listen as she lets her anxieties out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I hope Hinata’s doing well,” Yachi says as she places her cup of tea down. “I mean I know he said he was, but moving to a foreign country by yourself! I know his training is going to go well because he always puts his all into everything, but that’s what I’m worried about! He’ll be so focused on volleyball that he’ll forget to take care of himself an-” She stops mid-sentence, reaching her hand to rub the back of her neck. “Ah, sorry Kageyama-kun. I’m ranting, aren’t I?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I think about those things too. But this is something he thought about for a while, so I guess he knew what he was getting into.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tension in Yachi’s shoulders ease. “Hm, you’re right. Plus if there was anyone who could handle it, it’d definitely be Hinata!” she says, letting a look of relief slip onto her face for a brief second before looking down again. “I do miss him though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Y-yeah…” He doesn’t know why it’s so hard for him to say the word; it’s like he doesn’t have to admit it if he doesn’t say it. But it was some time in third year when Yachi got scarily good at reading him and even without saying anything now, she has a knowing look on her face when he glances over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ooh! We should do a video call with him! Yamaguchi and Tsukishima can join us too,” she says suddenly, reaching for her phone. Tobio had never thought about that; the phone call had already done enough to send his brain into overdrive. He has no idea how he’d fare on camera. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But there’s something about the thought of talking to Hinata, <em>really</em> talking to him that makes his stomach flutter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It might be hard to match up everyone’s schedules,” he puts out there, but there’s a glint in Yachi’s eye that he’s all too familiar with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry Kageyama-kun, I’m going to make it happen.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If there’s one thing Tobio has learned over the past three years, it’s that it’s very, <em>very</em> hard to say no to Yachi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s hard to find a good time for a group call when one of the people is halfway across the world, but everyone finds a way to make it work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(If it’s a request from Yachi, they’ll always make it work.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s weird at first, Tobio thinks, hearing his friends’ voices all in one place again for the first time in weeks. It makes him realize how much they really did use to spend together and maybe, just maybe, how much relief he feels from their presence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The initial moments are chaotic with everyone talking over each other, but they settle into a familiar routine soon enough. Hinata and Yamaguchi share some stories about their day with Yachi excitedly chiming in. Tobio's content just listening and interjecting whenever he’s cued, and he can see the slightest smile tugging at Tsukishima’s lips no matter how many times he says he doesn’t want to be here. (<em>“Don’t listen to him. He switched shifts with someone at work for this.”</em>)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s nice, except for when it starts going downhill.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blames Yamaguchi for pointing out how much tanner and lean Hinata’s gotten because now Tobio’s looking, <em>really</em> looking at Hinata and he sees it too. He can see how well his bright orange hair compliments the glow of his skin, how the muscles in his arms are getting more defined and how there’s just an air of maturity around him that wasn’t there before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(The word ‘handsome’ doesn’t pop up in his head. It doesn’t.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows Hinata works hard, but there’s something different about seeing the physical proof in front of him. He thinks back to what Yachi said - how Hinata puts his all into everything and suddenly it’s like two conflicting feelings are pulling at Tobio’s chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Part of him’s relieved that Hinata’s not putting his time in Brazil to waste. They’ve always talked about becoming the best like it’s their own little promise, and knowing they’re both doing the most to keep that is comforting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But there’s the small voice of jealousy in his head that still wishes they could’ve done it together. That Hinata thriving on his own, breaking free from their partnership just shows that maybe he doesn’t need Tobio as much as he thinks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I hope you still need me when you come back</em>, he wants to say as they wrap up and everyone’s signing off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead he just mumbles a goodbye and watches the call disconnect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finds his stride with the Adlers. He gets praised by his coach. He wins his debut match.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He get showered with compliments from his former senpais who come to the game. He goes home with the satisfying aches in his muscles he always loves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it still feels like something’s missing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s no one pulling at his jersey to toss to him during warm up. There’s no teasing insults thrown at him to spur him on in the midst of the match. There’s no orange blur running straight for him in the peak of the post-win adrenaline. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead he has to be contempt with scrolling through the slew of messages Hinata sends him. There’s so many that if it was anyone else, Tobio would be inclined to ignore them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it’s Hinata - he always did make exceptions for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s later that night, right as he flops into bed that he gets another notification. Surely it isn’t Hinata - he disappeared a while ago to go to his part-time job. Tobio blindly reaches onto the side table for his phone, then squints as he hovers it over his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[to:direct]</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>sugawara</strong>: is schweiden adlers #20 kageyama tobio free for a meal or is he too busy to spend time with his precious senpai :3</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They end up meeting at a ramen place near Suga’s university campus. It’s cramped and the chatter echos off the walls, but he likes it like that - everyone too focused on their own conversations to pay any mind to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio lets Suga do most of the talking. He’s told what his former teammates are up to, gets asked several questions about living alone and the new team, but Suga knows him well enough to not push too hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I heard Hinata’s doing well.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nevermind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio goes stiff at the comment. He doesn’t know why everyone seems to automatically think of Hinata when they see him, but he really wishes he could go one day without being reminded.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, he is,” he says, silently hoping that would be enough to satisfy Suga and he would move on. But he knows better - Suga never brought up something without a reason.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you been okay since he’s left?” Tobio’s ready to repeat the answer he’s been so used to giving lately, that it feels weird yet playing separately was inevitable, but Suga jumps in before he can.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I don’t mean with volleyball.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well you two were always very close. Yeah, you lost a partner, but he’s also your friend. Must be different not having him around like you’re used to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe Yachi wasn’t the only one who had gotten good at reading him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was…hard. I didn’t realize how much time we spent together until he left and I like to think that I don’t rely on him, but sometimes…” Tobio pauses, picking at the stray noodles floating at the top of his bowl as he tries to formulate his thoughts. “Sometimes I get so overwhelmed thinking about him and I don’t know why."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you considered that your feelings are more than friendly?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio chokes on the water he’s sipping which causes a few people sitting around them to look their way. He expects Suga to laugh now, to tell him that it was a joke and he was just teasing him, but the older boy simply hands him a napkin with an all too serious look on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about,” he weakly stammers out - though he knows for a fact Suga isn’t buying it, and frankly neither does he. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know you don’t enjoy opening up like that,” Suga starts, directing a gentle smile his way. “So I’m not going to push you to say anything. But I know how focused you’ve been on training recently and I just hope you’re taking time to listen to your own feelings, and maybe it wouldn’t hurt to talk to Hinata about them too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Talk to Hinata about my feelings. How can I talk to him about my feelings when I don’t even know what they are? </em>Tobio’s brows furrow, engrossed in thought on his train ride home later that day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he trusts Suga, so maybe, just maybe, he’ll take a chance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[to:direct]</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: you have today off?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: yup!!<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: no work today but i'll probably head to the beach for a bit later<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: hello did u die</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: would you be available to video call today?<br/><strong>kageyama</strong>: there’s something i’d like to talk about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: :o<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: what did u do</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: nothing.<br/><strong>kageyama</strong>: can i not just talk?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: finefine<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: give me like 30 mins??</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio truly doesn’t know what possess him to send the text, but it’s been two weeks since his conversation with Suga, his senpai’s words still ringing fresh in his head and he feels like his brain might implode if he doesn’t do something about it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can’t sit still in the time he’s waiting. He sits at his desk, then stands, then starts pacing around the room trying not to let his thoughts run wild. Then the call finally pops up on his laptop screen and it’s like his hands can’t move. He lets the call ring three, four times before finally sucking in a breath and hitting answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why were you taking so long!” The voice on the other end immediately questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was just, uh, bathroom,” Tobio manages to get out lamely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oooookay, Bakageyama. What did you have to talk about?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio pauses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have to promise me you’ll shut up until I’m done talking.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What!? What are you go-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you just-?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay! Fine!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Suck it up, Tobio. It’s just Hinata</em>, he thinks to himself. But maybe that was the point - that it <em>is</em> Hinata. His partner. His friend. And he was about to put it all on the line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I like seeing what you’re up to in Brazil and I like knowing that you’re taking your training seriously. But sometimes it makes me feel weird, like you don’t need me anymore and I know the whole point is you defining yourself as your own player so I felt bad for thinking that.” Tobio looks down at his lap, fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. He doesn’t dare look at Hinata’s face; he’d probably end up losing any nerve he had and slamming his laptop shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A few weeks ago I think I finally accepted that the weird feeling wasn’t really because of volleyball. I’m just not used tonot having you around and I didn’t realize how much, um, comfort I found in your company. I guess what I’m trying to say…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Breathe, Tobio.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think I like you. Like…like you, like you. And I don’t really know exactly when it started but I know you being away made it a lot more clear. So…yeah, that’s it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s quiet, so painfully quiet. All Tobio can hear is the ringing in his own ears as he waits for Hinata to say something, <em>anything</em> at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s funny - he imagined all the scenarios of rejection in his head so many times. Best case, they forget about it and move on like nothing happened. Worst case, he ruins a friendship. But no amount of overthinking could prepare him for how suffocating the silence is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It takes everything in him to finally lift his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look, if I made this weir-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The abrupt shift in volume jolts Tobio in his seat. He stares at his screen, eyes wide at the sudden panic from the other end. Even Hinata looks surprised at his own outburst.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god, no, Bakageyama.” Hinata scoots closer to his screen, leans in and Tobio’s ready for the rejection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think…I like you too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please don’t joke about thi-.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not a joke! I like your dumb ass!” Hinata gaze is fierce, brows furrowed as he stares intently at him. “Now shut up, it’s my turn to talk.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I like Brazil and I’ve gotten good at being on my own, but I still get lonely a lot. And when I get lonely…I always find myself thinking about you? Like I think about your presence and how you would always be by my side even off the court and…I wanted more.” Even through the grainy image, Tobio can see the flush rise up on Hinata’s cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought about it for a long, how to tell you without it being weird. Especially because you were so busy with the match and I didn’t want to distract you.” There’s suddenly a shift in Hinata’s gaze. “But you beat me to it! That’s not fair!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata spends the next minute whining and pouting which would usually have Tobio snapping back, but his head feels so far out of his body that all he can do is gape at the screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait, so…you like me back?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Were you even listening? Yes!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does that mean we’re…” He can’t get the words out, the idea still so fresh and foreign in his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I mean, if you’re okay with us…being together.” Hinata’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, something Tobio observed only happens when he’s nervous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m okay with it,” Tobio confirms and he sees Hinata’s body ease up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Gwah!</em> You’re my boyfriend now!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dumbass! Don’t say it so casually!” Tobio says, thrown off by the bluntness of Hinata’s statement. He buries his face into his hands when he hears the teasing laughter from the other end, but he’s not hiding any embarrassment - just the upward quirk of his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He never thought this far ahead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well really, he never thought about this <em>at all</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was always the small sliver of hope that his confession wouldn’t be rejected and his feelings would be returned, but Tobio long buried it deep in the back of his head. So it’s kind of a lot for him to take in - that Hinata was now his <em>boyfriend</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s awkward and clumsy at first. They both have so little experience with relationships, let alone a long-distance one, that neither of them know what’s too much and what’s not enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it’s also that clumsiness that makes him giddy. It’s the snort he can’t help but let out when he reads a cheesy text or the way Hinata’s face flushes at Tobio’s rare moments of affection during their video calls.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Affection - Tobio’s never really been good at it. It always came so naturally to Hinata, even when it was just between friends. The influx of heart emojis and pet names really shouldn’t have been a surprise to him, though he still needs an hour to recover after the first time Hinata calls him babe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s hard, but Tobio tries his best. Seeing the effect it has on Hinata makes it more than worth it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(He always did bring out the best in him.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachi cries when they tell her. It’s during one of their group calls and neither of them are prepared for when she suddenly starts tearing up, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima watching on with amused looks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m so happy for you two,” she manages to say in between sniffles. “I knew it’d happen one day.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio tilts his head to that statement, mirroring Hinata’s look of confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You two always were very close. We all just figured that…” Yamaguchi laughs nervously before waving his hand dismissively. “Ah, that doesn’t matter now! Congratulations, you two!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s suddenly a loud cackle on someone’s end and Tobio’s eyes shift across the screen to see Hinata shaking with laughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dumbass! What’s so funny?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sees Hinata brace his arm on the table in an attempt to keep his composure. “Did everyone really notice except us? Maybe we really are stupid.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And suddenly there’s fits of hysterics coming from his laptop - even Tsukishima’s laughing - and Tobio can’t help but join in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first time in a while, he doesn’t feel the distance between them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But sometimes Tobio gets greedy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows it isn’t long until Hinata comes home, only around a few months, but it’s nights like this where he’s lying alone in bed that he yearns for his boyfriend’s warmth. Tobio doesn’t usually appreciate touch, but he was always making exceptions for Hinata nowadays anyways.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio rolls over and squints at the time on his alarm clock. <em>2:03AM</em>. He has early practice in the morning but he knows he won’t be able to sleep until he soothes his thoughts, so he gets out of bed and heads towards his desk. As he sits down and opens his laptop, he hastily types out a text on his phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[to:direct]</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: could we video call?<br/><strong>kageyama</strong>: i want to see you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: why r u not sleeping!!!!<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: but yes ofc!! give me a few minutes</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn’t take long for the call notification to go off and soon his boyfriend’s face is filling his screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t you have practice in the morning?” Hinata questions as soon as he appears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mhm, couldn’t sleep. Was thinking about you.” He sees the corners of Hinata’s lips quirk up at the confession.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh? And what about me were you thinking about?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You being here. Going to bed next to you and seeing your face when I wake up.” Even just hearing the words out loud makes Tobio’s cheeks flush but he’s past the point of caring - he’s already wearing his heart on his sleeve.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Wuah!</em> When did you get so cute?” Tobio pouts at Hinata’s teasing tone, but his boyfriend’s expression soon shifts into something more serious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think about you too, doing those things with you and more,” Hinata looks up, meeting his eyes through the screen and Tobio’s breath hitches. He knows he’s biased, but Hinata’s looking at him with so much affection that he’s never seen from him before, not even for volleyball, and his heart clenches at his boyfriend's next words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can’t wait to come home to you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s a happy statement, really. Hinata’s voice is dripping with excitement as he beams through the screen, but it’s the middle of the night and he’s already feeling so sensitive that Tobio can’t stop his emotions from overflowing. He can’t stop thinking about the years they've spent by each other’s side - all the years he took for granted. If only he had realized his feelings earlier, if only he had gotten to hold Hinata once before he left so he could satisfy the emptiness he feels n-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kageyama! Don’t cry!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s the alarm in Hinata’s voice that snaps Tobio out of his daze. He didn’t even notice the wetness on his cheeks until he’s blinking once, twice at the screen to get rid of the tears that are blurring his vision. Suddenly he’s burying his face into his hands, shielding himself from the screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hinata doesn’t need to see you like. It’s pathetic.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He focuses on calming his racing heart, taking deep breaths in an attempt to hold in the tears that threaten to spill when Hinata’s voice cuts through the silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yama, please look at me. It’s okay.” The voice is gentle and restrained; it’s the complete opposite of the explosive energy he usually gets from Hinata and Tobio feels the tension in his shoulders slowly easing. He exhales to steady himself and finally peels back his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata’s looking at him like he might break and he should hate it. He hates feeling fragile and vulnerable and <em>exposed</em>, but something about Hinata’s presence makes him feel safe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I miss you,” Tobio manages to whisper out, just loud enough for the mic to pick up. <em>Not just as my boyfriend. I miss you as my friend. I miss you as my partner.</em> His words die in his throat before he can add those thoughts, but he knows Hinata understands him. He always does.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I miss you too. I wish I was there right now to hold your hand and cuddle you to sleep and all those sappy things, but I’ll be back soon. We’ve already made it this far, right?” Hinata cocks his head to the side, a reassuring smile on his lips. If Tobio sees how glassy his boyfriend’s eyes have become, he doesn’t mention it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’ll be okay, Yama. We’ll be okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s later when he’s lying in bed after they’ve hung up, eyes slightly swollen and tear streaks dry on his cheek that he lets Hinata’s words replay in his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“We’ll be okay.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe if he repeats it to himself over and over, just enough times, he’ll be able to convince himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We’ll be okay.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We’ll be okay.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We’ll be okay.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>…right?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga sees right through him. He always does. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio stares down at his ramen, long enough that he can feel the steam start to hit his face. He doesn’t have to look up to know Suga’s watching him; his gaze comes off as gentle and concerned, yet Tobio could probably feel it boring into his skin from a mile away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s dumb...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your feelings aren’t dumb, Tobio."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows this tone - it was the same tone Suga would use to give him advice in first year, the same tone he had used when they were last at this restaurant. He knows Suga isn’t going to waver, so he gives in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hinata says we’ll be okay. I know we will be, but…” he trails off. It’s overwhelming - he’s not used to feeling this much emotion for someone. “But I always feel like I can’t be enough for him if I’m not evenwithhim.” <em>It’s stupid</em>, he thinks to himself, now that he’s actually heard the thoughts out loud. But there’s no judgement on Suga’s face when he speaks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You trust Hinata, yeah?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course,” Tobio replies almost instantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then you know he means it when he says you guys will be okay.” Suga says, putting down his chopsticks. “There’s always a bit of self-doubt at the beginning. It was the same way for me and Daichi when we realized we were going to different universities. But once you build that trust in each other, you know you’ll do whatever you can to make it work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There had always been something about Suga’s presence that managed to calm Tobio down. Maybe it was how he had first welcomed him to Karasuno despite the unspoken competition for his position, how he would still teach him things you could only learn from experience. Even now, when they’ve both moved on from high school, he’d still go out of his way to guide him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you, Sugawara-san,” Tobio says earnestly, to which Suga grins back at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course. Ah, what I’d do to experience young love again!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sugawara-san, you’re only twenty-one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio goes through the next month with a weight lifted off his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He counts down the days until Hinata comes home, not how many days it’s been since he left. He doesn’t dwell on what could’ve been, but what will be in just a few weeks. Sure, the moments of loneliness and self-doubt still come, but he trusts Hinata and Hinata trusts <em>him </em>- that alone is enough to push him through the remaining wait. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pours himself into volleyball because he knows Hinata’s doing the exact same in his final weeks - they both want to push themselves into players the other can be proud of. It’s like something switches in Tobio and if his teammates notice anything different about him, they don’t question it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Ushijima does ask him what day Hinata’s flight comes in, then offers him a clap on the back and some semblance of a smile.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[to:group]</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>yachi</strong>: Hinata!! what time does your flight land?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: should be arriving @ 3:30!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>yamaguchi</strong>: we’re coming to pick you up!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: ahhdjsdsj u guys don’t have to do that if ur busy</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>tsukishima</strong>: Yes, we do.<br/><strong>tsukishima</strong>: Per the king’s orders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: since when did u start listening to him |￣∀￣|</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>tsukishima</strong>: Since he wouldn’t stop whining about how his boyfriend needed all his friends to come greet him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: wuahuahuahu he finally admitted that we're FRIENDS (•̀⌄•́)</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>yachi</strong>: (⊙ꇴ⊙)</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>yamaguchi</strong>: (≧∀≦)</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>tsukishima</strong>: I have to go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[to:direct]</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: u annoyed tsukishima into coming to pick me up<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: how romantic |°з°|</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: it wasn’t actually as hard as he makes it seem.<br/><strong>kageyama</strong>: he just acts all tough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: hmm sounds like someone i know</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: don’t act like i’m the same as him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>hinata</strong>: hehe sorry sorry<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: i’m happy<br/><strong>hinata</strong>: can’t wait to run into ur arms like they do in those western movies and embarrass u</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>kageyama</strong>: suddenly i urgently have to go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t go to the airport.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chickens out last minute, too overcome with nerves because what if Hinata changed his mind in the twenty one hours it took him to arrive back in Japan? What if Hinata takes one look at Kageyama in-person for the first time in ages and decides he doesn’t want this anymore and <em>oh my god, what if Hinata breaks up with me right there?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yachi gives up after twenty or so minutes of trying to reassure him, and Yamaguchi points out that it’d probably be better if he didn’t go anyways since a short-circuiting Kageyama and an already jet-lagged Hinata probably wouldn't make for the best first encounter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(He’s waited months for the perfect reunion, what’s a few more hours?)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The three of them leave while reassuring him that they’ll handle it, that Hinata would understand, and all Tobio can do is try not to let his thoughts swallow him whole. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turns on the TV to try and distract himself, but it quickly becomes background noise to every scenario he’s imagining in his head. <em>To think I finally stopped overthinking everything</em>, Tobio thinks bitterly to himself when he’s interrupted by a ding.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[to:direct]</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>yachi</strong>: we’re dropping Hinata off at your place in 20 minutes.<br/><strong>yachi</strong>: good luck, everything will be fine!<br/><strong>yachi</strong>: i promise (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stares at his phone for what feels like minutes, staring blankly at the text as he tries to register it in his head. When he finally comes to his senses, he’s running around his apartment trying to make it presentable, then into the bathroom to make <em>himself</em> presentable. Then he’s pacing near the front door until a knock stops him in his footsteps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could keep the other boy waiting as he has an internal battle with himself, or he could just dive in head first without thinking. So Tobio takes a deep breath and whips open his front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata stands there, all tan and lean and slightly taller than before, yet it’s the familiar brown eyes staring back at him that makes it feel like he never left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi,” Tobio whispers back and he wants to say more, but he’s so overwhelmed that it’s like his words jumble on his tongue. It takes him a moment to realize that they’re still in his apartment hallway and he’s just <em>staring</em>, and the only thing he can manage to do is mumble some unintelligible sound and usher the other boy through the front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Nice going, real smooth, Tobio</em>. He’s mentally slapping himself for being such a mess - he knows he’s going to get teased about it for days, probably months. But for now it’s like the other boy is also too consumed in his nervousness to say anything as he wordlessly drags his luggage in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio refuses to mess up the moment, so he tries his best to collect himself in the time it takes Hinata to remove his shoes. When all’s said and done and Hinata turns to face him, the other boy can’t stop the smile that spreads onto his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m back, Kageyama.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That’s all Hinata needs to say before Tobio finally cracks. It’s like his limbs move by themselves as he throws himself at the other boy, burying his face into the puff of orange. Strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and it’s like Hinata's warmth spreads through his veins. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Welcome home,” he mumbles into his hair. His voice wavers, but he forces himself to keep his emotions in check as he takes in the presence in his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s when they finally pull apart, Hinata’s grin beaming up at him that Tobio can finally get a good look. He’s beautiful, just as beautiful as he was through the screen, maybe even more and it’s like Tobio’s brain is intoxicated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I kiss you?” Tobio suddenly blurts out in the spur of the moment. They’ve inched their way back into each other’s hold, faces close but just far enough that he can make out the freckles on the other boy's tanned skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hears Hinata take a sharp breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kisses Tobio had seen on TV were rough and heated, teeth clacking and lips smacking - everything that this kiss wasn’t. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s gentle, almost hesitant at first as their lips graze each other. Hinata’s lips are dry but warm, so warm and it makes Tobio want <em>more</em>. So he drags his hand up to Hinata’s jaw, holding his boyfriend’s face steady as he presses deeper. He feels Hinata grab onto the bottom hem of his shirt, noses bumping as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s clumsy, just like their whole relationship has been. But Tobio likes it this way; he’s in no rush to make things perfect. For now, they have all the time in the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for waiting for me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio has his face pressed into Hinata’s chest, head tucked under his chin when he feels his boyfriend’s breath ghost the shell of his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course, dumbass,” he replies, tilting his head up to press soft kisses to Hinata’s jawline. He hears giggling from the initial contact, followed by a content sigh as he feels his boyfriend relax under him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t know what time it is or how long they’ve been lying in each other’s arms like this, but they’re both so giddy, like love-struck teenagers, that neither of them seem to care. Tobio can finally relish in his boyfriend’s presence after months of patience - sleep can wait. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as he goes to press his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck, he feels the body under him move and he’s gently shifted onto his own pillow. Tobio whines and reaches his arms out as if to pull Hinata close again, but there’s suddenly a hand on his face pushing him back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop! Let me say something.” He can’t see but Hinata’s tone is clearly amused. The hand covering his face moves to gently cup his cheek and Tobio finds wide brown eyes staring at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanted to tell you this a lot earlier, but saying it through a screen didn’t feel right. I wanted to wait until you were here in front of me.” There’s a pause and in the darkness of his room, he swears he can see a glint in Hinata’s eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you, Tobio.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even after everything they’d been through in the past year, Hinata still never failed to render him speechless. He’s practiced how he was going to say those three words in the mirror countless amounts of times, thinking of how he was going to make it special. But there was something about Hinata’s spontaneity - blurting the phrase out within hours of meeting again at some god-awful time in the middle of the night that somehow makes it more perfect than Tobio could ever imagine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too, so much,” are the only string of words he can formulate in the moment, but he means every word of it. He seals it by shifting forward, craning his neck and humming as he finds his boyfriend’s lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait, that makes us even!” Hinata suddenly pulls back in a burst of excitement and Tobio throws a puzzled look his way, a silent plead to elaborate. “You confessed first but I ended up saying ‘I love you’ first, so now we’re tied!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio can’t control the snort he lets out and he wants nothing more than to wipe the triumphant smirk off his boyfriend’s face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he leans forward, and closes the distance between them once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s been nine days since Shouyou left for Brazil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His boyfriend had let him spend as much time as he wanted with his send off - letting Tobio hold him tight in the middle of the airport, not caring who saw. But he lets him go eventually, watches the puff of orange hair disappear through the gate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio knows he has nothing to worry about - they’ll always come back home to each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’ll be leaving for Italy in a few days himself. His luggage is strewn around the apartment as a constant reminder, but packing could wait. He had more important things to tend to for now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tobiooooooooo! I miss you!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shouyou, we talked yesterday.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, but it was still too long,” his boyfriend says with a pout and Tobio bites down on his lip to hide his smile from the camera.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I miss you too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They try their best to call as much as they can, if not to update each other on their lives then just to get their sappiness out of the way. It was a hard decision to be apart again after living together so long, but the international teams were so tempting and they weren't going to pass up a chance to push themselves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t look so sad!” Shouyou says teasingly when he has to go and their call comes to an end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not! That’s just my face, dumbass,” Tobio quips back, but they both know he’s lying. Even if they’ve been through this before, his heart still clenches ever so slightly when they have to say their goodbyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll be okay!” his boyfriend says, eyes crinkled at the corners as he beams through the screen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio remembers a time where the words were filled with doubt and insecurity, and how they’ve now turned the words into a promise between them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll be okay,” he replies back, voice unwavering and a smile slipping onto his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, Tobio really believes it.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my attempt at a more serious fic......yup</p>
<p>pls don't ask me abt the timeline bc i do not have the answers dsfjfds i put canon divergence for a reason</p>
<p>i hope u liked it and thanks for reading &lt;3 if u need to scream at me on twt @poutytobio</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>